Ryla Morax
Ryla is a cultist girl with a strange past and a completely incomprehensible mind, suffering from the most severe case of Dissociative Identity Disorder imaginable, and probably Schizophrenia too. She is actually so insane that any attempts to understand her have a 100% chance to lead to giving up or straight insanity followed by giving up. She's so crazy that her insanity lets her bullshit real things into happening. She hails from Anime Canada, although she lives under the highways leading out of Maelstrom City now, and tends to wander a lot including to the DBA Arena. Her cult has a total of six members including herself, or seven if you include this one online guy, and way more if you count each of her "sisters", AKA Ryla's other personalities. Her cult is built around worshiping epithets as ancient spirits or gods that are contained within a select few people. Ryla has made a name for herself as a character who completely breaks the sessions she's in. Her abilities are often so broad and able to bend things to her will, coupled with Elthanis' play style, she tends to derail everything she touches. Her different personalities are represented by her eye color, which she controls with her eyepatch in a way that doesn't really make logistical sense. When covering her left eye and revealing her purple right eye, she has her standard personality of a very eccentric and terrifying lunatic. When covering her right eye and revealing her green left eye, she's controlled by one of her other many personalities. Powers Despite being a mundie of relatively low proficiency level, Ryla seems to break the traditional laws of the universe. She can pull out any small random object out of her coat as long as it has seemingly no relevance to the current situation. She can bullshit rube goldbergs out of nowhere whenever she wants. Ryla's brain is so chaotic and unnatural that any emotional or mental effect she suffers is entirely negated, replaced instead with her taking wild magic. By removing her eyepatch completely, Ryla can split into two different people, one controlled by her main personality, and the other controlled by a random one of her "sisters". Ryla's staff (really a stick covered in blood) seemingly has powers with epithet related origins. It can control electricity and fire it out, or create raingun like effects. Her worst power, however, is her passive. It causes technicalities to be more pronounced and weakens the scrutiny of logic. With this, you can theoretically get away with literally any random bullshit you say if you try hard enough and link together even the smallest thread of logic. This is what often breaks combats she's involved in. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 13 In Ryla's first appearance, she was involved in a luck related combat with slot machines. However, she mostly used her staff to railgun the machines at people while fucking with Big Kong. She ended up drugging Otto with LSD and generally fucking with everything using her passive. However her worst contribution was using a stored natural 20 from the match's gimmick to pull out MatPat, who she had stored within during that match's RP session. It had originally been fired by Nova, but Ryla had other plans. In the end both teams teamed up to take him out, and Ryla completely derailed her first match. - Episode 17 In an alternate universe where the whole planet was continually on fire, Ryla generally fucked around while the rest of the party searched for resources to survive. However, at the very end she managed to critically succeed on some bullshit abstraction of her abilities to accelerate Clarisse's outclass to happen instantaneously, curing the entire world of its fire problem instantly for no real reason. Thus, she derailed an entire alternate timeline and its plot hook. - Episode 37 Ryla followed the party to Cairo's castle. She mostly stood back in this one as she was an NPC, so Belmoley had some level of control over her chicanery. Even then, Ryla was able to use another abstraction of her kit to turn Gerald.EXE into a human being, the things that he desires to destroy the most. Thus, you could say she derailed an entire character concept, at the least. - Episode 47 Along with five other of DBA's "bad guys", Ryla was kidnapped by Litch in one of his attempts to be noticed by The Time Police. In this particular outing of his, Litch forced the group of them to participate in a set of three challenges, promising an overall winner a "get out of jail free card". Regardless of any prize, Ryla's psyche is fucked up enough for her to want to participate in a wacky game like this one. In the first challenge, a swimming race, Ryla managed to take the environment and use it to her advantage in a way only she could. Seeing as how the pool had a magnetic effect forcing the party towards "the water", Ryla reasoned that the water molecules in the air should also have a magnetic effect, allowing her to swim through the air. When this tactic wasn't quite enough, she then took the next logical step of bribing the GM (Kakapo) in universe, claiming that she wouldn't intentionally fuck over the rest of the session if he would allow her to win the race. Kakapo agreed, placing her all but past the finish line. Unfortunately, Lord President dragged her away from the finish, placing her next to a shrunken Disco Dro. The two, having both been wronged by Lord President, decided to team up for the rest of the challenges to take him down. Ryla placed Disco in her pocket as she air-swam to the finish, granting her fourth place and Disco fifth. The second challenge was a cooking competition, and Ryla had quite the recipe in store. Once the event started, she immediately darted to grab the "JPEG Chicken" and "More Toast" and got to work back at her table. Using a kitchen knife, she cut the "More" from the "More Toast" and applied it to the JPEG Chicken, causing it to multiply. She then pulled out James Invisible's laptop and used Photoshop to transform the many JPEG Chicken into "Perfect_Food.JPEG" with a Natural 20. This was objectively the best food, as one could tell by its filename, and was only enhanced once Disco sprinkled some of his salt on it. Unfortunately, W's focus on theming managed to cinch out the first place position, leaving Ryla with second. Finally, in the movie making competition, Ryla took on the role of "Under Dog": a flying dog perpetually stuck underneath a table. While a very fun concept, and one that Litch found particularly amusing, her physical and verbal restrictions as a dog did not do her any favors during the movie's focus on emotional family ties and mafia killing. Even still, she tied with W for third place. After Litch transported the party back to the DBA Lockers, Ryla promised Disco to help him beat up Lord President whenever possible. - Episode 50 Trivia * Ryla Morax was originally created as a part-player, part-villain character for Underworld Disco, much like Giovanni Potage in the original Anime Campaign. Elthanis got tired of waiting for UD Episode 2 to be done and decided to use her in DBA first. * Each of Ryla's personalities has a different backstory that conflicts with each other and Ryla's main one. As such the specifics of her past are impossible to grasp. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Underworld Disco Characters